Gemstones are generally cut with facets forming the exterior surface of the stone. The surfaces of the facets are then polished to obtain the brilliance, dispersion and/or scintillation desired from the gem. Facets cut in a gemstone may also form a geometric figure or design. The prior art is replete with teachings making gems from gemstones by cutting facets in the surface of the stone and then polishing the surface of the facet to obtain the brilliance and scintillation desired, when the gem is exposed to light. Facets are usually cut in the crown and in the pavilion of the stone.
The present invention provides a gemstone that comprises a gemstone having 162 facets. Many commercially available diamonds typically have about 58 facets. The increased number of facets of the gemstone of the present invention produces a cut stone that is more desirable.